


old friend

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, elevator scene, scene where charles and erik meet again, you can see the part where i changed the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik meet again</p>
            </blockquote>





	old friend

After Peter had gotten Erik, they were waiting silently in the elevator along with the the security guard that Peter had astonishingly duct taped to the wall.

He only had one question in mind: who wanted him out of prison?

Erik couldn’t imagine anyone who was particularly fond of him nowadays, so it came to a complete surprise when Charles Xavier’s bright blue eyes stared right back at him when the elevator doors slid open.

“Charles?” Erik nearly stuttered. He had to admit, after ten years of being apart, he was pretty happy to see his best friend (and ex-lover).

Suddenly and predictably, Charles’s fist and Erik’s jaw made contact, sending Erik to the ground with a thump. Erik almost laughed. “Good to see you too, old friend.”

“What were you thinking, Erik?!” Charles dragged Erik up and pinned him against the closest wall while Peter and Logan watched in curiosity. “You just _left_ me there!” Their curiosity reached a new height when Charles pressed his mouth to Erik’s, quite forcefully.

The kiss was painfully opened-mouthed and their teeth clacked together, but Erik kissed back only for a moment. He broke apart from Charles. “I missed you,” he breathed against the other’s mouth, getting lost in Charles’s ocean blue eyes.

“Missed you too, Erik,” Charles wanted to smile, but he found that he couldn’t, remembering the events at the beach in Cuba ten years ago.

Erik brought Charles’s head back down and their lips met again, this time it was a real kiss. He brought his hands to Charles’s and cupped his face in his hands.

It was then that both of them realized that there were two (well three, including the guard taped to the wall) other people in the room. Peter coughed.

“Oh, ah,” Charles backed away from Erik.

“Sorry,” Erik offered, not sure who he was saying sorry to.

Peter zipped up to Charles and Erik. “Security guards’ll be here soon.”

Erik swallowed and nodded. He turned to Charles. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Yeah, we’ll talk later,” Charles agreed. He looked down at his shoes.

They had a _lot_ to talk about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first x-men fanfic :--)
> 
> yeah right, erik. you'll """"talk"""" with charles later


End file.
